


The Third Rail's Finest

by black_rose4



Series: Writing For Others [15]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_rose4/pseuds/black_rose4
Summary: She’d heard him on the radio a few weeks ago, his voice captivating her the second she’d heard it. So when Travis had announced that he was the Third Rail’s latest act, Piper knew that she had to check him out. For the newspaper, of course.Trade piece for vixils featuring their guy Aadam and Piper.





	The Third Rail's Finest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixils](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vixils).



She sits anxiously at the bar, spinning an empty bottle as she waits for the singer to come on stage. She’d heard him on the radio a few weeks ago, his voice captivating her the second she’d heard it. So when Travis had announced that he was the Third Rail’s latest act, Piper knew that she had to check him out. For the newspaper, of course. 

She’d had no time to visit though. He only sang on Wednesdays, and Wednesdays always seemed to be busy days for her. Something about them seemed to make people easily bored, and bored people always create news sooner or later. 

This week has been quiet though. Too quiet, if you ask her. But honestly, she isn’t about to complain if it means she gets a night off. Even, as she reminds herself, if this is for the newspaper. She rummages inside her coat pocket and fetches out her notepad and pen, just to prove her point. 

The lights flicker off and on a few times. Five minute warning before the show starts. Piper orders another drink. 

A familiar face in a red sequin dress pulls up a pew beside her, perching gracefully on the least-ratty barstool in the joint. “Well hey there, sweet thing. Been a while since I’ve seen your pretty face around here. You here to see the new guy too?”

Piper taps her notebook with her pen and smiles warmly. “Yup. Figured I’d write a column about him. Help make his name a little more known in the Commonwealth.” 

Magnolia nods knowingly. “Course you did. Well, enjoy the show.” 

The lights dim and a spotlight focuses on the small, makeshift stage past the end of the bar. The chatter in the Third Rail hushes almost instantly, a few voices quieting the excited titters that still dot in the air. A voice comes on over the speakers, announcing the star of the evening, and for a moment Piper thinks she’s hearing things. Then he walks out on stage, cane in hand, and steps up to the mic. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name’s Aadam and I’m your entertainment on this fine evening. I hope you have yourselves a lovely little time in my company. Let’s start the night off with a bang, shall we?” 

She doesn't hear much of his first song. She hears the music, distant and upbeat and lively, but the words coming out of his mouth don’t register as his. Nor does that voice. That voice that she’s been so taken with all these weeks. That voice that made her heart melt and her knees weak. But then his eye catches hers and he shoots her a smile. 

Her coat suddenly feels too warm. Too many layers. She shrugs it off as he finishes his first number. 

She’s never seen him look so dapper before. Granted, he’s not quite on Ham’s level of dressiness, but he doesn’t need to be to look smart. His usual flannel shirt has been traded for a crisp, clean white one, and his bulky boots have been swapped for loafers. He’s even pulled out his good cane for the occasion. 

When the next song finishes, Piper realises sadly that she’s missed most of that one as well, too distracted by Aadam to hear a single word he’d said. 

“How about we slow things down a little with this next one.”

The music begins again and it’s a familiar tune, one she’s heard often on the radio. A gentle guitar introduces a gentle song. Piper makes sure she listens this time.  _ “I don’t want to set the world on fire / I just want to start a flame in your heart.”  _

Maybe it’s just because she’s not seen him in three weeks. Or maybe it’s just the nice clothes he’s wearing and the pretty lyrics he’s singing. But watching him sing stirs something inside of Piper, something that if she’s totally honest she’s pretty sure she’s felt before, but ignored. She closes her notepad and sets her pen down, and instead lets herself enjoy the song. And this feeling. 

Two songs later and the newspaper ruse is out the window and she’s simply sat listening. Sometimes she lets her eyes drift shut and she simply enjoys the music. Other times she sits, chin resting in her hands, and takes in the view, forgetting entirely about the rest of the customers in the Third Rail. 

There’s an audible groan from the crowd when the lights go up again and the voice over the speakers returns. Piper blinks rapidly, eyes adjusting to the change in light in the room, and when she manages to focus she notices Aadam making his way off the stage and towards her. He stops by Charlie first, who passes him a bottle of water, then turns his attention back to Piper. 

Before he can greet her though, an excited ghoul intercepts him. “Hello, Aadam. Great set so far.” 

He smiles politely. “Thanks. Glad you could make it.”

“Say, do you take requests? Because I’d love if you’d sing La Vie En Rose for me. Ahhh, you know my Harold used to sing that to me-”

He listens politely, smile firmly fixed on his face, but his eye twitching ever so slightly at the mention of that song. His mother’s song. After a minute or so of his polite nodding, Piper rolls her eyes and interjects on his behalf. “I’m sure he’ll be glad to sing your song for you. Now if you don’t mind…”

The ghoul is taken aback for a moment. She looks between Piper and Aadam, then leans in towards Aadam and whispers not so subtly, “You can do better than her.” Piper barely holds in her laughter as the ghoul saunters away. 

Piper grins at Aadam. “You’re welcome. Don’t worry, you can buy me a drink to say thanks. Or, hey, maybe, uh, sing me a song.” She’s only half-joking, but thankfully Aadam takes it the right way. 

He takes a seat next to her and uncaps his water. “So, what brings you down here?”

“You, actually. Though, funny story, I didn’t know it was you I was coming to see. I came here hoping to get the scoop on the Third Rail’s latest talent and instead found you.”

“Lucky you.” He smiles, bright and beaming, and Piper has to stop herself from sighing dreamily.

“Lucky me, indeed. Say, now I’ve got you, mind if I get that scoop?” 

She starts taking her notepad back out, but Aadam stops her before she can. “Sure. But after the show, if that’s alright. We’ll have more time then. And hey, uh, maybe we can have a proper catch up too. I know I’ve been gone a while, but I’ve got something big coming up and I’ve been working non-stop to make it happen.”

Piper tries not to let her curiosity get the better of her, like usual. She’ll have her answers soon enough. And Aadam all to herself. But first a little more music. 

She smiles. She can think of worse ways to pass the time. “I’ll be here then, waiting.” 

  
  


 


End file.
